


Say My Name and I Will Love You

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Fantasizing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Tension, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Typical Cassette Shenanigans, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Soundwave receives a message from Cosmos asking if he wants to meet for a drink. At the urging of his cassettes, Soundwave agrees. Surely a few drinks won't lead to anything...right?





	Say My Name and I Will Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMinuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMinuet/gifts).

> Based off of a comment they made on Twitter about 'the only way they would accept Soundwave having a mouth.'
> 
> (Not dead, just going through some stuff IRL! Things are calmer now, so I should have more time to post on here!) 
> 
> Please enjoy some CosWave romance!

When a message popped up on his private account, Soundwave's first reaction was to ignore it. If it wasn't one of his cassettes too lazy to get off their afts to ask a question it was Megatron trying to make amends. Though they were on..._slightly_ better terms, Soundwave wasn't one to answer immediately anymore. He gave a quick glance at his inbox and paused. The blinking icon showed the top half of a red-green-yellow bot frozen mid-wave. Soundwave didn't have many contacts these days, but only one looked like that. Bodily turning away from his work, he quickly tapped the icon to open the message. His spark leapt at what he read.

_[To: Soundwave]_  
_[From: Cosmos]_  
_Hey Soundwave, how are you? Sorry for messaging late in the day, hope I'm not interrupting anything important. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for some drinks tonight? You don't have to if you don't want to, I know it's not really your thing. I just figured you could use a break. Let me know if you're up for it!_

He had to turn away as he felt his face flush, an odd feeling of joy bubbling in his spark. Cosmos wanted to spend time with him. Cosmos was asking him out. Wait..._was_ this a date? Soundwave had become an expert in many things over the years, but romance wasn't one of them. He'd never thought it to be necessary until fairly recently. There was...certainly _something_ growing between them, given the little 'incidents' they'd had. Literally running into each other and staying pressed together for longer than needed, hands lingering in the air after saying hello and goodbye, fingers brushing in such a way that anyone but them could claim was an accident. Then there were Soundwave's dreams.

Though not frequent, he could still vividly remember seeing Cosmos under him on his berth, petite lips pressed against his own, hands stroking sensitive seams, smooth tenor voice moaning his name as they connected...sometimes Cosmos was the one on top, riding his spike languidly, tortuously, while kissing his neck and murmuring how good it felt.

Soundwave always woke up from those dreams running hot and wishing the little Autobot was there. Things wouldn't have been so bad if his cassettes hadn't picked up on the tension.

"Yo, Sounders, me and Rumble just finished the game we bought two weeks ago, can we-" Frenzy cut himself off after noticing the message from Cosmos as he walked into the room. Spark freezing, Soundwave moved to hide it-

"GUYS, POPS GOT A MESSAGE FROM COSMOS!!!"

-but was too late.

He let out an exhausted sigh as Rumble's and Ravage's quick footsteps approached (Laserbeak was most likely flying). Frenzy, meanwhile, started clamoring up Soundwave's chair to get a better look.

"Is it a booty call?" the little red-and-black bot asked. "_Please_ tell me it's a booty call, Rumble and I have a bet going-"

"Desist," Soundwave scolded, prying a wiggling Frenzy off his chair.

"Is it a booty call?!" Rumble asked hurriedly, skidding into the room. Ravage slowed down before entering, ears standing at attention. Laserbeak glided in and landed on Ravage's back, head cocked in curiosity.

"Negative. Cosmos: not the type to request such a thing."

"He asked if pops wanted to get drinks tonight!" Frenzy exclaimed, swinging his legs happily.

"You're going, right?" Rumble asked.

"I...I am unsure," Soundwave muttered. He winced when his cassettes stared at him in disbelief.

"What the _frag_ are you unsure about?!" Frenzy and Rumble asked simultaneously. 

"I have to agree," Ravage said. "You two have been pining for a over a year now, isn't it time you actually _did_ something?"

Laserbeak nodded and chirped.

"There's a possibility I'm reading too much into his words," Soundwave tried to reason, but his cassettes weren't having it.

"He likes you, you like him, get hammered and get _laid_ already!" Frenzy boldly stated, smacking the boombox's arms.

"Yeah, what he said!" Rumble agreed, hands on his hips. 

"A coat of polish might be a good idea before you head out, however," Ravage commented, looking him up and down. Laserbeak flapped his wings and chirped in a way that meant he would be more than happy to fetch it. 

Soundwave sighed in defeat. It appeared he would be doing this. Setting Frenzy down, he sent a message to Cosmos saying he was free, and the UFO replied almost immediately with the address and words of excitement. 

_'It's just drinks,'_ Soundwave told himself. _'Drinks don't always lead to fragging.'_

No matter how much a small, traitorous part of him wanted it to.

***

The bar was...cleaner than Soundwave anticipated, and everyone seemed to be getting along. His spark leapt when he spotted Cosmos at a table towards the back, tapping his fingers nervously against his drink and glancing at the one next to it. Steadying himself, Soundwave started walking towards him. He got a few looks on the way but payed no attention; he wasn't the only ex-Con here. Cosmos eventually saw him and perked up immediately, his whole face glowing. The boombox bit back a pining sigh and was thankful his mask hid his blush. 

"Hey, glad you could make it!" Cosmos said as Soundwave sat down.

"Hello. I am glad I came."

He mentally scolded himself for sounding so stiff. Acting monotonous for a few millennia really wasn't working in his favor. 

"Oh, do you need a straw?" Cosmos asked. "I can flag down a waiter-"

"Concern: Appreciated, but unnecessary," Soundwave assured him.

Not much reason to hide anymore. He lifted his drink and retracted his mask. After taking a sip (not bad in terms of hi-grade), he turned...and noticed Cosmos openly staring. A tinge of red grew under his mask and he did a poor job of pretending that he _hadn't_ been staring, muttering incoherently at his drink. Soundwave thought that was adorable and unsuccessfully hid a small smile. 

"Ah...so...how are your cassettes?"

"When they're not pestering me, they're tearing apart the house. So, normal."

Soundwave's spark squeezed when Cosmos let out a laugh. Pure music.

They talked for what seemed like hours, getting more comfortable with each passing minute (the drinks most likely helping). Cosmos had removed his own mask some time ago and Soundwave found it very hard not to admire his handsome face. Nor the rest of him, if he was being honest. His colors mixed beautifully with his shapely curves and the boombox had to restrain himself from just reaching out and _touching_...

"Um..."

Soundwave snapped his head up, only then realizing his optics had been roving steadily downward. Cosmos had a small blush on his face and was avoiding optic contact.

"Is there...something on me?" the UFO asked, leaning back a bit, unintentionally showing off more of his body.

Wait..._was_ it unintentional? A lump formed in Soundwave's throat and his face heated dramatically.

"Ah...n-negative," he mumbled, forcing himself to look away.

"It's okay, I...I like it when you look at me."

Soundwave felt a hand gently take his own and a zing ran up his arm. He glanced at Cosmos and was met with a pair of intense, dazzlingly blue optics. He'd never seen the UFO look so serious and clenched his legs together as his pelvic armor tightened. 

"Listen," Cosmos started, both determined and nervous, "This isn't the drinks talking. I...I like you. A lot. And I...I think you like me too, but if I'm wrong, tell me and I-"

The boombox reached out with his free hand and cupped the UFO's face, drawing him closer so their foreheads touched. A low whine escaped Cosmos's mouth.

"I enjoy being with you as well, little one," Soundwave murmured. 

They stared at each other, their EM fields smoothly intermingling around them. Cosmos shifted closer, leaving a sliver of air between their mouths.

"Soundwave..." he whispered, optics drooping. 

"Cosmos..." the boombox whispered back, optics following suit.

Electricity crackled between them as their lips touched and their mouths molded together, both soft and firm. The bar and patrons faded away and they were in their own little world, focused on nothing but themselves. It was like a sudden addiction; as soon as one kiss was done they initiated another, again and again, for an indiscernible amount of time. Eventually, Cosmos placed his hands on Soundwave's chest, forcing them both to stop, red-faced and optics blazing with desire.

"Are your cassettes expecting you home tonight?" the UFO asked.

"Not exactly," Soundwave replied.

"Will you come with me?"

_"Yes."_

***

They just barely made it into Cosmos's house. Every finger stroke, every kiss, was a distraction for both of them, and Soundwave was sure they could've ended their night on the porch if they knew for sure the neighbors wouldn't hear. He had to admit he felt a little smug when it took Cosmos three tries to unlock his door. As soon as they were inside Soundwave pushed Cosmos against the door and kissed him deeply. The UFO grabbed his hips and brought their bodies closer, pelvic armor scraping together. Simultaneous moans escaped their mouths and they briefly separated to look at each other.

"What would you like me to do, little one?" Soundwave murmured huskily.

"S-Suck me, please..." Cosmos replied shyly, retracting his pelvic armor.

"As you wish."

The boombox knelt and gently grasped the UFO's hips as he studied the spike before him. It, too, was colorful; a red tip with green and yellow ridges, decent-sized and already pulsing with need. Leaning forward, Soundwave licked the tip and was rewarded with a gasp and a hand clutching his head.

_'That desperate for my mouth?'_ he teased telepathically.

_'I...yes, I've...um, fantasized...'_

It was a relief knowing he hadn't been the only one. Cosmos threw his head back and moaned as Soundwave swallowed his spike and began sucking. The boombox didn't have a technique, of course, but he was a fast learner, and whatever he did to get the UFO to make the most noise he tried to repeat over and over. He started tasting transfluid and made sure not to miss a drop, lifting a green and yellow leg onto his shoulder and taking the spike deeper into his throat. 

Cosmos let out a pleasured cry as his head rolled in delirium. There was no way he could last much longer under this assault.

_'Soundwave...I-I'm going to-'_

A short gasp escaped him as Soundwave slowly slid off his spike and...stopped. He whined with need as the boombox stood up and drew him close.

"Where is your berth?"

"D-Down the hall...please, Soundwave, I need you..."

"And you shall have me, little one."

He swept Cosmos of his peds and made for the berthroom, kissing and nuzzling the UFO on the way. They fell onto the berth, Soundwave instantly nipping Cosmos's neck as his hands traveled over curves and dug into seams. Cosmos gasped and tried to reciprocate, his own hands massaging the boombox's hips. Groaning, Soundwave released his spike and slid it next to the UFO's and grasped them both. He began stroking in tandem and the heat between them rose dramatically. Cosmos shivered at the thought of Soundwave's spike in him...then widened his optics and boldly sent the image to Soundwave's mind. The boombox nearly buckled.

_"Cosmos."_

"I need you...Soundwave, _please_..."

"I...I'm not sure how-"

"It's okay...I'll show you."

Cosmos reached up and took Soundwave's hand away from their spikes and guided it to his dripping valve. 

"Just...one at a time, start with the...the index."

"As you wish."

Biting his lip, Soundwave gently pressed his finger into Cosmos's valve. It was tight and wet and absolutely _perfect_. The UFO moaned and tried to keep his hips still; he didn't want to scare the boombox off. After the valve adjusted to one finger, Soundwave put in another and picked up his speed. Cosmos threw his head back and almost short-circuited.

"You are so beautiful, little one," Soundwave whispered into Cosmos's ear. The UFO shivered.

"Please...talk to me..."

"Hm?"

"I l-like your voice..."

Cosmos gasped as Soundwave kissed his neck and started speaking.

"My brave little spacefarer...not a day goes by where I don't think of you."

He slid a third finger in and quickened his pace again, causing the UFO inhale sharply and grab his shoulders.

"Everything about you captivates me. Your intelligence, your passion, your kindness..."

Cosmos groaned and shook with a suppressed need to let go.

"I cannot imagine my life without you. I want to see you every day, every night...I want to be yours."

It was then Soundwave decided to withdraw his fingers and positioned his spike at the UFO's valve entrance. Cosmos tilted his head up and trembled as he watched the spike slowly enter him. He let out a whine as he felt his valve walls expand to let the spike in, lubricant leaking onto the berth. Soundwave leaned down until both of them were horizontal and he fully sheathed his spike inside. They kissed to ease the intensity, tongues chasing each other while gasping when they separated. Soundwave took one of Cosmos's hands and pressed it to the berth, interlocking their fingers. His other hand gripped the UFO's waist and he started thrusting.

"Ah...ah! S-Sound-" Cosmos tried to speak but was quickly overwhelmed by blissful sensations.

"Say my name, little one," Soundwave murmured, thrusting deeper. "Say my name and I'll give you want you want."

"S...Sou..."

"Say my name, my beautiful spacefarer..."

Cosmos gasped when the boombox started moving faster.

"Ah! S-Soundwave! Soundwave!"

_"Cosmos..."_

Overload hit them together and they cried out, unknowingly transferring paint. As they came down from their high, they snuggled as close as they could to each other and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

***

Soundwave woke to gentle fingers caressing his cheek. He made a contented sound and leaned into the touch, keeping his optics closed. He knew who those fingers belonged to.

_'Good morning,'_ Cosmos sent mentally.

_'Good morning,'_ Soundwave sent back. 'Are you alright?'

_'I'm wonderful. You have...no idea how happy I am.'_

A small chuckle escaped the boombox's mouth.

_'I think I can guess.'_

***

When he arrived home in the afternoon (due to an impromptu interface in the shower), Soundwave tiptoed inside and hoped his cassettes were still in their rooms. He was almost past the living room when-

"Have fun?"

Soundwave whipped his head around and flinched when all four of his cassettes popped up from behind the couch, looking at him expectantly. He coughed and straightened his posture.

"Statement: I'm glad I went," he replied vaguely.

As he made his way to his room, one of his cassettes called out:

"So when's he movin' in?"

He let out an exasperated sigh as the four of them started chanting, "We're getting another pops! We're getting another pops!"

**Author's Note:**

> I need to learn how to write short smut, oy.


End file.
